This invention relates to a barbecue assembly which is readily broken down for the purpose of storage or movement from one location to another, and easily reassembled at a cooking site to provide, when reassembled, a convenient and reliable system for supporting food cooked over an open fire.
The barbecue assembly when broken down takes the form of a relatively small number of components which are easily identified as to how to be reassembled, and of a size and weight which renders them easily transportable from one location to another. The components of the assembly are relatively easily assembled into an operative position usable in supporting food while cooked or warmed over an open fire.
A feature and object of the invention is to provide a barbecue assembly which includes, as one of the components thereof, a so-called ground stabilizer or penetrator, which in mounting the barbecue is the element forced into the ground to properly anchor the assembly. The stabilizer or penetrator includes a laterally outwardly projecting portion, referred to as a knee, usable in forcing the penetrator into the ground, and which also provides a stabilizing effect with the penetrator properly mounted. Rotatably supported on this penetrator is an upright standard used in the support of a cooking instrumentality at a proper elevation above the ground.
In the specific and preferred embodiment of the invention herein described, a cooking instrumentality is mounted on the standard utilizing what is referred to herein as an adjuster, which is a device which is positionable at various fixed adjusted positions on the standard, and which includes a socket or sleeve opening to one side of the standard adapted for the reception of the handle of a cooking instrumentality.
The assembly contemplated is practical, easily maintained, and producible at relatively low cost, making it an attractive item for purchase for families who enjoy outdoor cooking.